Stuck in a Lighthouse
by SpecialShippingForever
Summary: Lyra's locked Ethan in the Glitter Lighthouse. Locked in there with him is his best friend and long-time crush, Kris. With those two locked in there with now way out, something's bound to happen. NewBarkShipping and hinted FatherlyShipping. Could be K .


**NEWBARKSHIPPING! Game version of QuestShipping and MangaQuestShipping. I've decided to write a bunch of one-shots(?) (I still don't know what it's called) about my fav game pairings.**

**Silver: You just want to torture us.**

**Me: Get out of here! This is the second time! *Kicks Silver out the door***

**Lyra: No! Silver!**

**Me: *hands her some bandages and medicine* Here. Go tend to his wounds outside.**

**Lyra: *sticks tongue out and runs out the door***

**Me: Disclaimer: SpecialShippingForever doesn't own Pokemon or its characters.**

* * *

(Ethan's POV)

How did I get myself into this mess?

"Ethan! Stop daydreaming and help me find a way out of here!" Kris yelled at me. "Stupid elevator's not opening!" I knew why. Lyra had trapped us both up here in the Glitter Lighthouse. Somehow she had locked us both up here by disabling the elevator. Most likely with help from Silver, her boyfriend. Lyra wanted us to 'bond', as she called it, in here. I knew she meant make out. You see, I'm in love with Kris, and I told Lyra two days ago. Looks like that was a mistake. Kris and I met about nine years ago, when we were both five.

________________________

________________________

________

____________

__

______

_

* * *

_

Flashback:

_(Normal POV)_

_A young boy strolled around the park. He blew the tuft of hair that always managed to stick out from underneath his hat back up, only for it to fall back down in his face._

_"Hey! Ethan! Want to play?" A young boy ran up to him with a Frisbee._

_"No thanks. I just want to walk today. Maybe tomorrow." Ethan kindly told his friend._

_"Okay. See you tomorrow." Ethan's friend threw the Frisbee across the vast field to another boy. Ethan sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. Zigzagoon and Sentret scampered across the pavement. He sat down on a bench and looked up at the sky. Ethan saw clouds that he recognized as Bellsprout, Ekans, and Rattata._

_"This is so boring." Ethan's hat slipped off his head and landed on the ground behind the bench. He slowly got up to get it, when an Aipom picked it up and started running away._

_"Get back here, Aipom!" Ethan chased the purple Pokemon in circles. Eventually, the Aipom got tired and gave the hat back to the boy. "Might as well go back home." He said while panting heavily. Ethan placed his hat back on his head and began the walk home. Before exiting the park, he saw a blue-haired girl with pigtails that looked almost bent sitting on a swing, crying some tears. _She looks like she needs a friend. _Ethan thought before he began walking toward her._

_"Why did *hic* she *hic* have to go?" The girl asked between hiccups. She felt a pair of hands on her back and suddenly she was moving. She looked behind her to see a boy with a cap pushing her on the swing. "W-what are you doing?"_

_"Pushing you. Can't you see?" The boy smiled brightly. The sight of his smile lightened her mood._

_"Why are you pushing me? I don't even know you."_

_"You look like you need a friend. I'm Ethan." Ethan continued to push her on the swing._

_"My name's Kris." Kris jumped off the swing and landed on flat on her feet. Ethan began to clap._

_"Wow! That's so cool!" He said cheerily. "Well, I have to go now. See you later!" With that last comment, Ethan ran back home._

___

* * *

_

(Ethan's POV)

We met like that. Kris and I played together for about a year until she had to move away. I never really forgot about her during that time. Two years later, she came back into my life. We went to school together, where I developed a crush on her. We've been friends ever since.

"Stop daydreaming!" Kris snapped me out of my thoughts. "How can we get out?"

"We could always break the glass of the lighthouse." I tapped the glass with my knuckles.

"Someone's going to arrest us. I am not getting in trouble with the law." Lyra, Lyra, Lyra. Why did I tell you in the first place?

"I've got nothing then." I lied. I don't think Kris will appreciate us 'bonding' in here. Kris sighed.

"Well, what do you want to do?" She asked as she seated herself on the ground.

"Wanna make out?" I was probably going to get slapped for this. Oh well.

"Sure." She said without emotion. Wait. What the hell? Did she just say...? This must be a new Kris.

"What?" This could not be true.

"I said sure." Knowing her, she'd probably meant she'd want to make out with someone else. Before I could fully regain my senses, she had crawled over to me and locked her lips with mine.

"That was fun!" She said cheerily after we parted.

"W-w-why did you do that?" I was still shocked. I really didn't want to be kissed by some impostor.

"You asked, didn't you?"

"B-but still..." I trailed off.

"I also love you too." She hugged me before I could confess as well. "Also judging by your reactions and stuttering, I take it you feel the same way?" There's the Kris I know and love. Always so analytical.

"Yeah." A silence hovered above the both of us.

"Well?" She asked, as if she was anticipating something.

"What?" I was confused now.

"Confess. It's not complete without a confession, you know?"

"I love you too." After kissing her again, I laughed.

"What are you laughing about?"

"How would you know about the whole 'It's not complete without a confession'?"

"W-well..." She touched her fingers together as if it was embarrassing. "I'll show you after we get out of here."

"Then, let's go." I got up and stuck my hand out to her.

"Where? The elevators aren't working."

"No, they are working. Right Lyra?"

"Now they are." Lyra's voice rang out in the almost empty observation deck.

"You're saying you and Lyra set this all up?" Kris said with a mixture of confusion and anger in her voice.

"No. I just knew what Lyra wanted us to do. Let's get out of here." I pressed the button and we rode down the elevator. When we got out, I could see that more people than Lyra were watching. Obviously Silver was watching. But the others were really shocking.

"Congrats! You found yourself a lover!" Chuck, the Cianwood City Gym Leader, slapped me on the back real hard.

"I always knew you two would end up together!" Falkner, the Violet City Gym Leader, smiled at our love. "If only I could have that kind of a relationship with Janine." He muttered under his breath. I'm pretty sure no one was meant to hear that. The other 13 gym leaders of Kanto and Johto gave us similar comments. Although, Janine said something about how she was jealous of us because we had a mutual relationship with each other. 'I wish Falkner would treat me like that.' was all I could catch after that. Looks like we'll have a relationship with two gym leaders pretty soon.

"So, you invited all the gym leaders?" Kris asked Lyra after the gym leaders had left.

"Sorry. I really wanted to. Besides, they all thought you two made a cute couple." Lyra grinned.

"So, how about what I asked you?" I whispered in her ear.

"I'll show you at my house." I pretended to be shocked. The new Kris is back!

"Kris! We're fifteen! We can't do that kind of stuff!" This time, I got a slap. It's good to have the old Kris back, and even better to have the old Kris as a girlfriend.

* * *

**NewBarkShipping! If you're wondering what the answer to that question is, well here it is! An extra, just for you!**

_At Kris's house..._

_"Here it is." Kris flushed red and handed the boy with the cap her laptop. Ethan scanned the Internet page she was on._

_"You read fanfiction? Seriously? I would have expected some romance novels." Ethan was truly surprised._

_"Shut up." Kris snatched the laptop from Ethan's hands before he could tease her some more._

**There you have it! I really loved writing that. By the way, on one of my stories, Silver comes in for 'a third time'. Sorry. I wrote that story after this one, so Silver would appear for a third time in that story. Please review. Bye!**


End file.
